Los dragones también lloran
by ferluna
Summary: -¡Quita tus manos de mi hijo, asquerosa sangre sucia! -que alejen a su hijo de ella, para Hermione Grenger, era el fin • DRAMIONE


**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter le pertenece solo a la magnífica J. K. Rowling.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

-¿Éste es el fin? -pensó, amargamente.

Luego de tanto luchar, ¿Había llegado acaso el momento de ellos? Después de tantos años de dolor, sin un solo día pleno de felicidad, ¿Se despedirían así de este mundo, sin más? Nadie los lloraría, nadie los saldría a buscar luego de que no volvieran a término de aquella misión suicida. Excepto Harry, él tal ves lo haría, más lo obligarían a regresar olvidándose también de ellos dos.

Era una pérdida completa del tiempo pedir ayuda, su voz no respondía y sólo gemidos angustiosos salían de sus quebradizos labios. El frío le calaba todos los huesos, y la capa que minutos antes poseía se encontraba echa añicos.

Sabía que se encontraba sola, que debía levantarse y continuar de la manera que fuera.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, que intentaban volver a cerrarse a causa de la nieve que golpeaba contra ellos, la misma nieve que caía sin piedad ocultando las manchas de sangre que ella había esparcido sobre el suelo.

Lloró en cuanto lo vio, inconsciente a menos de un metro de ella, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que su pálida mano extendida no alcance a rozar su blanca tez.

-Scorp... -un angustioso quejido escapó de su boca. Y sin fuerzas para continuar su llamado, se dispuso a acercarse completamente a él primero.

Como pudo arrastró su cuerpo hacia el niño, su pierna derecha estaba echa trizas, y seguramente tendría varias fracturas que le impedían moverla. Mas eso no le importaba, él se encontraba tirado sobre la fría e insensible nieve, su carita manchada de sangre la estaba volviendo loca, ¿Él estaba herido? Su corazón empezó a palpitar con frenesí en su pecho. Tenía que llegar hacia el pequeño, y comprobar que las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza no eran ciertas.

-Scorpius...

Ésta vez el lastimero gemido si logró salir de su garganta, mientras ella aún se arrastraba por la nieve hacia el pequeño rubio. Alcanzó su mano, y la agarró con una fuerza que no sabía de dónde le salía. Quiso tocarle el pulso, y no sintió nada por un segundo, la desesperación estaba bloqueando sus sentidos. Mas ahí estaba, el latir acompasado del niño, parecía que se encontraba dormido. Entonces, ¿Por qué esa sangre en su rostro? Su lógica llegó al instante a la conclusión de que la sangre era de ella, cuando lo abrazó luego del ataque y se apareció como pudo en algún lugar del Bosque Prohibido. Esos ataques que iban dirigidos solamente hacia ella, pero aún no había caído en la cuenta de que nadie había querido lastimar a su niño.

-Despierta -dijo, acercándose a él un poco más. Algo caliente y espeso se escurría entre su ropa a nivel de su abdomen, debía tener una herida muy profunda en aquel lugar que no dejaría de sangrar si ella no hacía algo- vamos, despierta... -apremió.

Intentó levantarse, conjuró un _Accio Varita_ y de algún lugar ésta apareció. Apretó la varita de nogal que perteneció a Bellatrix, y cuando se disponía a conjurar un hechizo de sanación para arreglar algo de su mutilado cuerpo, la varita con forma de una gran garra saltó disparada de su mano, perdiéndose entre los arbustos, mientras su mano comenzó a arder.

-¡Quita tus manos de mi hijo, asquerosa sangre sucia!

Ella gritó, e intentó apagar ese fuego que se extendía por su brazo, consiguiéndolo no sin antes sufrir serias quemaduras. Lloró de nuevo, entendiendo el peligro que se avecinaba, e intentó acercarse más a Scorpius, desesperada, por no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para largarse de allí nuevamente con su niño.

Una figura se aproximaba a ellos, lenta y pausadamente, su capa de mortífago ondeaba sobre la nieve con un aire mortal, parecía que flotaba sobre ella, y estaba cada vez más y más cerca. Hasta que antes que la castaña pudiera rosar con sus dedos quemados la mejilla de su hijo, él la había tomado del cuello brutalmente, y levantándola en el aire la alejó del pequeño rubio que aún se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo.

-Impura... no tienes derecho a tocarlo con tus inmundas manos.

Ella intentó removerse, llegar hacia Scorpius. Pateó al aire y sintió el dolor en su pierna derecha extenderse. Agarró con sus manos del fuerte antebrazo al mortífago que la tenía aprisionada del cuello, impidiéndole respirar, mas no conseguía nada, no tenía fuerzas, y aunque las esperanzas no dejaban que se rindiera, ella sabía que no soportaría mucho más.

Él la tiró instantes después lejos, con una fuerza descomunal contra un gran árbol, rompiendo uno que otro más de sus huesos, pero ella no podía separar los ojos castaños y embriagados de dolor de su hijo.

-No... -sollozó, débilmente, cuando vio al mortífago levantar al niño en sus brazos. Quería gritarle a todo pulmón, acercarse a él y partirle la cara aunque se encontrara bajo la mascara, ¡Se quería llevar a su hijo, a su niño!

Sin saber de dónde lo había conseguido, logró incorporarse de nuevo apoyada en el gran árbol que tanto daño le había causado. Intentó dar un paso hacia ellos, para quitarle a su niño de los brazos, pero cuando estaba por hacerlo un _Crucio_ la tiró al suelo, y se multiplicó el dolor por su cuerpo, volvieron los gritos, el llanto, y sintió miles de cuchillos introducirse en su carne a la vez, mas sus ojos seguían fijos en el mortífago que sostenía a su hijo en brazos.

-Scorp... -ella intentó llamarlo, pero más maldiciones imperdonables cayeron sobre su cuerpo. Gritos y palabras inentendibles salían de su boca, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se retorcía y quedaba en las posiciones más antinaturales que existían. Cada vez que los cuchillos dejaban de sentirse, volvía la vista hacia su niño, y nuevamente otro _Crucio_ caía sobre ella.

-Oh, Draco, ahora que has conseguido recuperar a tu hijo... la madre ya no es necesaria, ¿Cierto? -preguntó Bella. Su sonrisa sádica se le extendía por todo el rosto, y apuntaba a la mujer tirada en el suelo con su varita, para profesarle una nueva maldición, y volver a ver como ella se retorcía del dolor y volvía a mirar al niño, una y otra vez.

-Déjala, Bella -dijo Draco, mirando cariñosamente hacia su hijo, su niño, por primera vez en sus brazos- quiero verla sufrir si sobrevive a esto cada día, a cada minuto, a cada segundo como lo hice yo...

-¡Pero...! -Bellatix intentó protestar, mas el rubio le envió una de sus peores miradas asesinas bajo la mascara, y su tía, haciendo un puchero extendió la varita una vez más hacia la castaña y le lanzó otra maldición.

-¿Lo ves, asquerosa sangre sucia? De nada te sirvió escapar tantos años de mí...

Hermione sollozó tirada en el suelo, su boca sangraba y tocía sin control, el cuerpo le temblaba por los espasmos que dejaban las maldiciones imperdonables, y de verdad que ya no le quedaban fuerzas para levantarse. Sus pulmones eran una acumulación de frío y sangre, con lo que la respiración se le estaba volviendo entrecortada. No quería cerrar los ojos, pero le era imposible seguir manteniendo la conciencia. Más lágrimas se amotinaban en sus ojos hasta que llegó, la última maldición que fue capaz de resistir, y todo se volvió borroso. Malfoy y su hijo estaban desapareciendo de su visión, cuando el rubio mayor se dio la vuelta marchándose de allí.

-Draco... -suplicó Bellatrix.

-¡Que la dejes, maldita sea! -escuchó ella, y ya nada más. Todo fue oscuridad nublando sus sentidos, ya no escuchaba, no veía, no sentía el frío ni el dolor. Era lo más parecido a la muerte, que alejen a su hijo de ella, para Hermione Grenger, era el fin...

Continuará...

* * *

Holaaa! Muchísimas gracias por leer, se acaban de encontrar con mi primer Dramione, ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sólo quisiera pedirles que si alguien conoce de algún Beta que esté dispuesto a ayudarme con los horrores ortográficos de mi historia, estaría más que agradecida, besos a todas y todos!

 **FER**


End file.
